Blue Steel (1)
Origin Eddie's from a long line of Philadelphia police officers going back a hundred years and more. His father had risen through the ranks to become Commissioner of Police and his two older brothers were detectives, but Eddie was small and weak and of a nervous disposition so had settled for the life of an accountant, much to the shame of his family. During the celebration of his father's birthday the restaurant they were in was blown up by the Slater gang as an act of retaliation against the owners of the place, the Giancarlo Family. The entire Vaughn family died, except Eddie who was in the bathroom at the time. That night Eddie was visited by the Spirit of Justice who offered him the opportunity to see that those who killed his family and all like them were punished for their evil ways. The Spirit of Justice said “So long as you pursue the cause of Justice you shall be empowered as a Champion amongst men.” When Eddie awoke the next morning he was reborn, no longer the ninety-eight pound weakling, but a six-and-a-half foot, half ton of solid Blue Steel. In memory of his family Eddie joined the police force and was eventually partnered with Calvin “Slug” Haney, the laziest cop on the force. During the course of an investigation Slug was injected with an experimental serum that turned him into a bullet-proof bouncing man of rubber. Officer Haney was no longer just Slug, but the Rubber Bullet! Eddie met reporter Astrid Lee when he saved her inventor father from foreign saboteurs. They would eventually marry and have several children. When Eddie retired from the force he lost the steel skin, but kept the physique. Powers Organic Steel Form *Blue Steel is the Spirit of Justice with the tissue of his entire body permanently turned into an organic blue steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. While in the armored state, Blue Steel possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. Superhuman Strength: *While in his armored state, Blue Steel possesses vast superhuman strength. As a fully mature adult, his strength is listed at exactly class 100. Superhuman Stamina: *Also, while in armored form, Blue Steel's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: *In his armored form Blue Steel is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Notes The character of the Blue Steel is available for use by anyone with only one condition: this paragraph must be included in any publication involving the Blue Steel, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed. See Also *Bastard-Bird *lurch-jr *finalknight0x3 Category:Open Source Characters Category:Nick Crenshaw - Creator Category:Blue Themed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2014 Debuts Category:Steel Themed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphan Characters